Always There
by ShineyStar
Summary: Seven years after making a Pact at the age of ten to always be there for each other, Gabriella hopes that one day she'll be able to repay her best friend, Troy for all he's done for her. And as it turns out, that day is here.


**A/N: **_This idea appeared out of nowhere when I was doing sit ups last night. It's pointless and rather rushed, so I apologise if it sucks :)_

* * *

**Always There**

When we were ten, my best friend and I made a pact; a pact that said that we'd always be there for each other. I can remember that day more clearly than any. We were sitting up in his tree house, eating stolen cookies that his mom had baked for his visiting family and making animals out of the clouds as we stared up at the sky.

I remember feeling at ease, peaceful, for the first time in weeks. Three weeks beforehand, my dog, Marmite, had died. She hadn't been particularly old, but after a rather too rigorous attempt at catching the ducks in the pond at the park, she'd torn her stomach and had died too quickly afterwards to have been saved. I cried for days. She'd been there when I was born – in fact, she was the one who had woken my sleeping dad up after my mom had gone into labour. Marmite had been there every day of my life, and then one day, she wasn't there – and wouldn't be coming back.

Troy had been there when it had happened. He held my hand the entire trip to the vets and stroked and patted my back after we had been told that Marmite had died. He was there every day after that one, and still was, seven years later.

I'm getting a little off topic, so allow me to go back. Okay, so we were sitting in his tree house, staring up at the sky and I'd just found a horse's head in the clouds when I spoke up.

"I was thinking…You know how we're best friends?"

He tore his gaze from the clouds to look at me. "Yeah…"

"Well…do you promise to always be there for me?"

Sitting up, he shook the dust out of his slightly out of control locks. "Only if you promise to always be there for me," he replied slinging an arm around my shoulder and giving me a squeeze.

"Deal."

And, that pact has remained in place right up to this very day. Just as we had both promised, Troy and I had always, endlessly, been there for each other. I was there the day his first girlfriend broke up with him because he had to have braces, and he was there the day my first kiss went horribly wrong. These little things were proof that our pact was still in tact, but the events that happened in our early teens were not enough to _really_ test the strength of it.

But then, that one day came where the pact meant everything and more to me.

I'd been sleeping at his house when it had happened. My mom had asked if I could stay there while she went to visit my dad in hospital and Troy's mom, Lucille, had hugged my mom as tightly as she could, telling her it was no problem and that the two of us were always welcome, no matter what happened. They were both crying, but Troy and I hadn't really thought anything of it. We fell asleep pretty quickly despite our attempts to stay up as late as possible yet it wasn't long before I was being woken up again. The look on Troy's face at 3am that night told me everything I needed to know.

My dad was gone.

The following hours I spent in Troy's bed, curled up as close to him as I could, with his arms around me as I cried. I remember thinking how similarly he had held me when Marmite had died but then how different it all was. I loved Marmite with all of my heart, but it wasn't my dog that had just died. It was my _dad_. I can't remember how long I cried for or when I even fell asleep but I can remember waking up and vowing to never leave his bed because I _knew_ that there would never be a place in the entire world where I would ever feel that protected and cared for.

That happened when I was fifteen, nearly three years ago and still to this day, I admire the pact that we made when we were ten. Had it not been for that pact, the _knowing_ I had that whenever something bad would happen, Troy would be there for me. I like to think that I've been there for him as much as he's been there for me but I know it's not true. The worst thing that Troy has suffered from is breaking his arm in a skateboarding accident – nothing like what I've been through. I'm waiting for the day where I can repay him for the countless days where I've turned up in his room, sobbing because I miss my dad or because Nate Samuels cornered me at Sharpay Evans' party and attempted to take my virginity.

That's another thing Troy has been there for; the time I lost my virginity. Only this time, it had been slightly different. It wasn't me crying to him after it had happened. No. He'd been there because it was _him_ that had taken it. Now, I don't really know _how_ things had lead to _that _happening but all I know is that one minute, we were watching a movie in his room and the next, we were kissing. Then the kissing had transpired into something more and I couldn't find anything within myself that wanted to stop it from happening. I remember lying on his bed, in his arms afterwards, breathless and dazed at what had just occurred. And it hadn't been what I had expected it to be. I'd worried that it would be nothing but pain and blood but…it was something entirely different. There had been minimal pain and to my relief, very little blood. Troy took care of me, and I'd followed everywhere he'd lead that night to experience the most pleasurable feeling I'd ever felt in my entire sixteen years of experience.

They sometimes say that after a girl loses her virginity, she usually regrets it. Well, to me, that's bullshit. I can't find any fault in what happened that night, and even though I don't entirely know _why_ I feel that, I have a funny feeling it's because of the guy who I was with. The more I'd thought about it, the more I realised that Troy was the only guy I trusted enough to be able to do something like that with – to give him my most sacred possession.

Well actually, now that I think about it, perhaps there was one tiny fault. Troy had a girlfriend at the time – in fact, it was the same girlfriend he had now. I like to think that had it not been for Natalia Blake, things may have changed between me and Troy. I like to think that he and I would've become a couple…but unfortunately, that didn't happen. Troy had told me that he didn't regret what we'd done, but he didn't want to end things with Natalia, and well, I couldn't do anything to stop him. It was obvious that given the choice, he'd pick Natalia and I couldn't blame him for that because she was the pretty red head with rich parents and a body that most girls envy for. What sixteen year old guy wouldn't want her?

And she's the very reason I'm here now, climbing the steps to the rooftop garden at my school. This place has been mine and Troy's secret hideout ever since we discovered it when we were thirteen. I hadn't seen him since second period and his basketball team mate, Chad Danforth had informed me that he hadn't shown for practice and that was all I needed to hear to know that something was very wrong. Troy never missed basketball practice…not unless something had happened.

Jumping down the three steps that lead me to the walk way on the roof, I made my way to the figure I could see slumped on the floor, leaning against the wall furthest away, staring down at his hands. With every step I took, I felt panic rise in my chest. Something was really wrong.

"Troy?" I sat down cautiously next to him, clasping his hands to prevent him from viciously clenching his fists and risk breaking his fingers. He exhaled shakily and it was then that I noticed that he'd been crying. It wasn't blindingly obvious like it is with some people – and I am one of those people – but his normally dazzling eyes were tinged a faded pink and his cheeks were decorated with wet trails. Shifting so that I was sitting in front of him, I pulled his hands tightly to my chest as I looked at him imploringly, knowing it was better to wait for him to tell me instead of dragging it out of him.

Several minutes of silence passed and I waited patiently, pressing tiny kisses to his hands every so often.

"She-" Troy began finally, clenching his eyes tightly. I didn't need him to clarify who _she_ was so I waited, stroking his hands gently. "I overheard her in the gym…" He halted again, this time to take a deep breath. "She's been seeing Jenson Fielding for the past five months, Gabi," he whispered and I felt my heart break at the same time blood boiled with hatred. Jenson Fielding was the captain of the West High Knights, the rival of our own basketball team. "She was saying that she'd been dating me so she'd be able to make head cheerleader and when she did…that's when she started seeing him. I was no use to her now."

Never before had I ever seen Troy looking so lost. I gnawed on my bottom lip for a minute before standing up and holding out my hand. Troy looked up at me in confusion but I merely twitched my fingers, "Stand up."

He frowned. "Why?"

"Because I can't hug you if we're sitting down," I replied and he smiled slightly, rising to his feet. I wasted no time in standing on my tip toes to wrap my arms around his neck, stepping as tightly as I could against his body. Troy came willingly, clutching my waist with desperation and the need for comfort. My heart throbbed as he buried his face into my neck, his tears staining my skin.

"I'm so sorry, Troy," I whispered against his ear, gripping him tighter. We stood like that for several minutes before Troy pulled back, and I wiped his cheeks and brushed his bangs back before smiling at him. "It's her loss," I said as I followed him to lean against the wall, overlooking the crowds of students enjoying their lunch break. "She doesn't realise how lucky she was to have you."

Troy shrugged indifferently before tensing as he spotted something below and I followed his gaze before landing on the very girl I was just talking about. Seeing her perched against the fountain, laughing with her brainless minions and flirting with the poor guys around her, I felt my blood begin to boil once more. My chest tightened and my eyes became slits as I glared at her.

I suddenly wanted to her to pay for what she'd just done to my best friend.

Pushing off from the wall, I stormed towards the stairs, ignoring Troy's confused calls. Barging into the corridor, I tore down the hallway and down the two flights of stairs before barrelling out of the main doors and pushing my way through the crowds before reaching the fountain to where Natalia was perched, her red hair glinting brightly in the sunlight, and her white skirt riding so far up her thighs I was surprised she wasn't feeling the draught of the gentle summer breeze. As I came to a halt in front of her, her heavily glossed lips curled up into a smirk and she lowered her sunglasses to look at me over the top of them.

"Well, well, well," she sneered. "Montez, what can I do for you?"

"What the _fuck_ is wrong with you?" I demanded, more loudly than intended because the students surrounding us fell silent and turned towards us, their eyebrows raised in shock and their eyes burning with desire for a fight.

"Ex-_cuse_ me?" Natalia pushed her aviators into her hair and glared at me with her chilling grey eyes.

"What could have been _possibly _going through that empty brain of yours when you decided it was a good idea, a harmless idea, to _cheat_ on my best friend? To betray your _school_ by fucking Jenson Fielding for the past five months?"

Natalia paled suddenly, her jaw dropping in shock. Her surprise was echoed by the sudden flurry of whispers that travelled through the people watching us. "How do you know about that?" She demanded.

I felt my stomach curling in disgust at how she didn't even _attempt_ to deny it.

"I was told about it and guess who told me, Natalia?" My question had her paling even more and her eyes widening in horror. "Yup, you guessed it. Your _boyfriend _told me. He overheard you in the gym, bragging about your little mission – about how you _used_ him to make head cheerleader and how you've been cheating on him since." I clenched my fists furiously as I took a step towards her. "How fucking _dare_ you use him?" I seethed. "He's been nothing but a doting boyfriend to you and this is how you treat him? Troy doesn't deserve any of this, Natalia – and even you're not stupid enough to know that."

Natalia's eyes flickered with uncertainty before glaring once more. "Oh please," she scoffed. "Don't make him sound so innocent, Montez. You think I don't know about the two of you sleeping together last year?" At this, the flurry of whispers intensified and I felt my cheeks burn. "Yeah, Montez. I know about that. Troy told me what had happened and yet, out of the goodness of my heart, I forgave him."

I let out a harsh laugh. "Out of the goodness of your heart? What fucking heart? Troy _told_ you that he slept with me – does that not show you what kind of guy he is? He came clean, he was _honest_ to you! Yet you've been cheating on him for the last five months and are fucking careless enough to _brag_ about it in the gym where anyone can hear you!"

"What are you trying to tell me here, Montez? That I'm a cheater? Because to be perfectly honest, I don't give a rat's ass." Natalia raised a pencil thin eyebrow at me tauntingly and it took every ounce of my strength and will power not to smash my fist into her face and bust up her new nose.

"No, Natalia," I hissed. "I'm telling you that you have proved to everyone here that you're nothing more than a worthless slut who doesn't deserve anyone nearly as good as Troy. You really have no clue how fucking senseless you are to have let somebody as perfect as him slip right through your fingers and I can assure you now, Natalia, you're not going to find anyone better than Troy." I watched in some satisfaction as Natalia's smug look disappeared and she shifted uncomfortably. "So congratulations," I said, taking a step back. "You've just fucked up everything you had going for yourself." I clapped my hands tauntingly at her before turning on my heel but halting as I heard her call out in a highly amused voice.

"You know Montez, you couldn't have just made it more blindingly obvious that you love him."

Taking a deep breath, I stalked towards her again, my eyes blazing. "Yes, I love him and I don't care if everyone knows that because you know what, Natalia? At least now he'll have somebody who isn't stupid enough to fuck it all up."

"And how do you even know that he'll want to be with you?"

I faltered slightly, not having expected that. "Maybe he won't want to be with me, but at least I'll have the satisfaction of knowing that he _won't_ be with you. For the past year and a half, I've had to watch him follow you around, knowing that you don't deserve him but not being able to do anything about it." I felt tears suddenly burn in my eyes.

"And you _didn't_ do anything about it, Montez. I'm impressed." Natalia smirked, folding her arms smugly and I almost felt sorry for her and her piteous attempt at appearing neutral about being called out in front of the entire student body.

"I didn't need to do anything because I knew that sooner or later, you'd fuck it up on your own." My lips curled up in delight as she snarled furiously, her cheeks burning and with a parting, "And I was right about that," I spun around and began making my way through the parting, stunned students.

It took precisely five bewildered seconds before the crowd erupted into fits of laughter and taunting chides directed at Natalia and as I approached the steps in front of the school, I felt my breath quicken at the sight of the figure sitting on the top step, his eyes stunningly blue eyes twinkling with amusement.

A bright smile broke out on my lips as I climbed the steps to stand in front of him and I felt my heart stutter as he tugged on my hands, drawing me close to him.

"I should've figured you'd do that," he murmured, dropping his forehead to mine.

Biting my lip, I shrugged in an attempt to seem aloof. "It's the pact," I replied. "I had no choice but to follow the rules."

Troy grinned, winding his arms around my waist. "Uh huh, sure."

I narrowed my eyes. "You don't believe me?"

It was his turn to shrug. "I don't know. I reckon there were some hidden motives in there…"

I raised an eyebrow. "Oh really?"

"Yup," he replied, his tone lowering. "I think you did it because you love me."

"Pfffft, you wish," I answered. "What makes you think that?"

"Because you said you did."

Ah, well…

Wrinkling my nose, I pretended to think. "Did I?"

"Yup…"

"Well, I take it back. I don't love you. In fact…I don't like you very much."

Troy laughed and I smiled brightly at the sound. "Ditto, Montez."

"Good," I responded.

"Great."

"Perfect."

Before he could reply and lengthen our banter, I quickly kissed him and smiled against his lips as I felt him chuckle. Just as I was about to pull back, he pressed me closer, his hands running up my back to tangle in my hair and I succumbed, melting against him. When we did eventually break apart, Troy smiled wryly as he interlinked our fingers.

"I should've seen it all along," he murmured and I laughed.

"Well, you _are_ a little oblivious," I said and he grinned.

"Not any more."

Curling my arm around his waist beneath his jacket, I rested my chin against his chest and looked up at him. "That's good," I smiled. "But remember, I don't like you very much."

Grinning, Troy dropped a kiss to my forehead. "Whatever."

"No, I mean it."

"I know you do."

"Good."

"Great."

"Perfect."

And it was perfect. It all was.

I'd always known that pact was a good idea. I mean, look where it brought us…

* * *

_Blegh. I don't know why I'm incapable of actually writing an ending that isn't lame, but oh well. I sort of like this – but I'm more curious to know what you guys think._

_Review? ;) _


End file.
